Disney Pretty Cure
Disney Pretty Cure is an upcoming Japanese animated series made by Disney Television Animation and Toei Animation. Plot Characters Pretty Cure *'Yuki Fujioka/Whitney Appleton '''aka '''Cure Snow White '- Yuki/Whitney is sweet, kind, and caring. The optimism she has either helps or bothers others, but no matter what, she always has a sunny outlook on life. She has a nurturing, protective nature. Although she doesn't know much of the world, she always knows when to be careful and when to be trusting of people. She is well known for her kindness and optimism — both of which act as her greatest strengths, as they've guided her safely through the various hardships faced throughout her life. She is quick to charm, winning the trust and admiration of others rather quickly, proving her kindness and pleasant aura makes her a beloved figure. She can also be playful, and somewhat sassy. She is a dreamer and a romantic, but is willing to work hard if need be in order to earn her keep. However, her kindness and generosity can often blind her judgment, and she's quick to break rules if it means to help someone in trouble. She's always quick to rebel against anything that will go against her high moral values. She is well known as an optimist; even when others are rude to her, or when things look grim, she always has a positive outlook on life. She is the most pure-hearted, she's never mean, cruel, or stubborn, and, because of her resilience and hopeful nature, she shows a great inner strength against adversity. This makes her an example of the fact that one does not have to be physically tough to be strong. *'Oki Miyamoto/Chelsea Emerson' aka Cure Moana - Oki/Chelsea is adventurous, headstrong, practically fearless, and physically capable. Though she has moments of self-doubt, she has great pride in who she is, and is generally too stubborn to back away from new challenges. She approaches new experiences and tasks with the utmost seriousness and will stand her ground to fight for what she values even when all seems lost. She can present herself as an imposing force despite her size and has bested type most impossible obstacles while relying almost solely on her own intelligence. *'Kukiko Yukimura/Allison Bullock' aka Cure Elsa '- Kukiko/Allison is independent, selfless, and down-to-earth. She likes to remain cautious and keep the peace. Some people see her as too serious and a bit intimidating, but once she gains their trust, they see that she is caring and fun-loving. Her anxieties and stress can sometimes get the better of her, sometimes testing the confidence she has in her abilities. However, she always knows that it's important to be herself. Even though she beats herself up over her mistakes, she always knows that she should just let go of the past and forgive herself for what she has done. *'Kerria Moto/Caitlyn Stanley aka Cure Aurora - Kerria/Caitlyn is soft spoken, selfless and sort of on the shy side. She has a mature air about her that others admire. She is a hopeless romantic, and loves a good love story. She wants to see dreams come true. She dislikes people treating her like a child and the idea of marrying someone she doesn't love is not very appalling to her. Love and loyalty are very important to her. She is appreciated for how generous and respectful she is toward her friends. *'Hoshiko Nakano/Emma Baker' aka Cure Tiana '- Hoshiko/Emma is determined, rational, and loving. She is all about hard work, which to her is the best (and only) way to get what she wants. It brings her great pride to achieve things on her own, and she owns her talents dear to her. She loves cooking and has a very creative mind. Although she has a realistic way of going about things, she is a dreamer. She is not afraid to stand up for herself, especially when someone thinks she's not capable of something. It takes some time to win her over, as she's normally not easily impressed. Her sass might lead some to think she's not warmhearted, but she's actually just being honest. The most important things to her are love, friendship, and following her dreams through hard work. She dislikes being underestimated. She may seem too serious, putting work before play, but she sometimes has the time to cut loose and be a lot of fun. *'Michiko Yamasaki/Lilly Lewis aka Cure Belle '- Michiko/Lilly is intelligent, passionate, and caring. She is warm and polite to all, even if they may not deserve it, although she is never afraid to stand up for what's right. Everyone who knows her knows that she has ideas of her own and isn't afraid to speak the truth. She can also be a bit stubborn at times. She loves to explore what she doesn't know and make the best of any situation. She wants to live a free life and be there for the ones that she loves. She dislikes manipulation and people who believe they're entitled to anything they want. She is opinionated, patient, and understanding and sacrifices her own happiness for the ones she loves. *'Nanami Takahashi/Morgan Seaver aka Cure Ariel - Nanami/Morgan is curious, adventurous and determined. Her energetic and fun-loving personality might assist her disobedient nature, as well as her impulsivity. She is a sort of person who doesn't think before she leaps, thinking only with her heart. She's very stubborn, and once her mind is made up, there’s no stopping her. She wants live an exciting, interesting life, where she feels she belongs, and doesn't like it when her opinion is not heard. She is bubbly and protective of her friends, always doing what she enjoys, despite what others think. *'Tora Watanabe/Jenny Braxton' aka Cure Jasmine - Tora/Jenny is a multi-layered character. She is incredibly independent, strong, and confident in many ways. She isn't afraid to speak her mind, no matter who she's up against. The confidence she has in her abilities lead her to be very independent. She is clever and strong-willed, knowing what she wants and going after it in any way she can. However, she can be quite rash in her actions. Her intuition allows her to be competent and see the truth in the world. She won't hesitate to stand up for what's right, mostly for the safety of others as opposed to herself. Aside from this, she is extremely compassionate and caring towards her family and her friends. She doesn't always obey the rules because she finds them unreasonable. She wants to have a free life where she can make her own choices, because she doesn't like having decisions being made for her, because she's smart enough to know what she wants. She can, at times, be too fussy and opinionated, as well as incredibly stubborn. She can also speak without thinking from time to time. She is completely honest with her friends and doesn't like seeing others be mistreated because she has a heart of gold. *'Akemi Kobayashi/Dawn Hope' aka Cure Rapunzel - Akemi/Dawn is feisty, curious, and sweet. She is a determined person who wants to make her goals happen, even when emotions and people conflict with them. She is not afraid to stand up for herself or others when the situation calls for bravery. Her observant nature leads her to make clever, creative decisions. Some see her as innocent due to her energy and slight shyness, but she knows how to take care of herself, standing up for what's right with amazing confidence. All she wants is for people to see the good in others, including their strengths and talents, rather than the bad in them. Being honest is important to her, as she doesn't like being lied to. She is also known to be quite trustworthy and never ever breaks the promises she makes. She is also rebellious, tough, and courageous. *'Natsuki Yumehara/Penelope Glass' aka Cure Cinderella '- Natsuki/Penelope is hardworking, friendly, and optimistic. She is a headstrong and independent young woman who is truly beautiful because she doesn't let her anger and sorrow get the better of her. She is kind to most and is in no way depicted as naive or childish. She also has a slight sarcastic side to her. Her patience and empathy is what makes her so easy to get along with. When she is put through a difficult situation, she quickly bounces back and looks to the future with faith that things will get better. She wants to be independent in life and come home to someone she loves. She does not like seeing others being mistreated. She is rather intelligent and clever. She never yells at people and is very sweet. She doesn't like it when others are mistreated. She looks to her friends to keep her spirits up. She is admired for her kindness, strictness when need be, and that she always stands up for what's right. Mascots * Antagonists *'Maleficent - *'Pete' - *'Scar' - *'Jafar' - *'Ursula' - *'Shere Khan '- *'Gaston' - Supporting Characters *'King Mickey Mouse' *'Queen Minnie Mouse' *'Donald Duck' *'Goofy' *'Chip and Dale' *'Jiminy Cricket' *'Simba' *'Nala' *'Rafiki' *'Timon' *'Pumbaa' *'Mufasa' *'Aladdin' *'Jasmine' *'Genie' *'Ariel' *'Eric' *'Sebastian' *'Flounder' *'Balloo' *'Bagheera ' *'King Louie' *'Belle' *'Beast' *'Lumiere' *'Cogsworth' *'Mrs. Potts' *'Chip' Minor Characters * Cast Japanese Cast *Akira Takarada - Jafar *Haruhiko Jo - Scar *Katsuhiro Kitagawa - Pete *Toru Okawa - Iago *Toshiko Sawada - Maleficent English Cast *Ashleigh Ball - Jenny Braxton/Cure Jasmine *Bill Farmer - Goofy *Bret Iwan - King Mickey Mouse *Cassandra Lee Morris - Chelsea Emerson/Cure Moana *Cherami Leigh - Whitney Appleton/Cure Snow White *Cristina Vee - Morgan Seaver/Cure Ariel *Erin Fitzgerald - Allison Bullock/Cure Elsa *Ernie Sabella - Pumbaa *Gilbert Gottfried - Iago *Jim Cummings - Pete *Jonathan Freeman - Jafar *Karen Strassman - *Khary Payton - Rafiki *Kimberly Brooks - Emma Baker/Cure Tiana *Laura Bailey - Dawn Hope/Cure Rapunzel *Michelle Ruff - Lilly Lewis/Cure Belle *Pat Carroll - Ursula *Richard White - Gaston *Tabitha St. Germain - Penelope Glass/Cure Cinderella *Tara Platt - Caitlyn Stanley/Cure Aurora *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck Trivia * Media Anime See also: List of Disney Pretty Cure episodes Feature Films Soundtracks Manga Merchandise Video Games Reception Notes/Trivia * Gallery Main Characters Cure_Snow_White.png|Cure Snow White Cure_Belle.png|Cure Belle Cure Ariel.png|Cure Ariel Cure_Elsa.png|Cure Elsa Cure_Tiana.png|Cure Tiana Cure Aurora.png|Cure Aurora Cure Jasmine.png|Cure Jasmine Cure Rapunzel.png|Cure Rapunzel Cure_Cinderella.png|Cure Cinderella Mascots Antagonists Supporting Characters Minor Characters Poll Do you like Disney Pretty Cure? Yes No Maybe